ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS KLAINE
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: *COMPLETE*So I was listening to all I want for Christmas is you and the idea for this came to me in a sort of dream so I went along with it. Because you people were so lovely and you reviewed I made it into a two-shot, hope you enjoy xx rated T to be on the safe side
1. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

**The idea sort of came to me whilst I was day dreaming, and listening to all I want for Christmas is you so I thought why not. But as a wise man once said "It doesn't do to dwell on dreams" so I just made it a one shot story, but like I said in the description if I get enough reviews I might just consider continuing :)**

* * *

**"All I Want For Christmas Is You"**

Blaine sat, staring blankly into the fire place. He thought of this time last year, he was so happy of course then he had Kurt. The song all I want for Christmas is you came into his mind.

**_'I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree'_**

_Blaine looked at the presents he had under his Christmas tree. None of them were from kurt; they agreed no contact what so ever. He thought of how stupid he'd been, so what if he was lonely? Kurt was busy, he couldn't help it.  
_  
**_'I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you'_**

Back in new york, Kurt was staring into his fire. He thought of all the good times he had, with Blaine. When the thought of how Blaine had cheated on him came to mind "well you did neglect him" He muttered to himself. But was that an excuse? He didn't trust him anymore. But it was Christmas. The song all I want for Christmas is you came into his mind.

_**'I don't want a lot for Christmas**__  
__**There is just one thing I need**__  
__**And I don't care about the presents**__  
__**Underneath the Christmas tree**___

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**__  
__**There upon the fireplace**__  
__**Santa Claus won't make me happy**__  
__**With a toy on Christmas Day'**_

None of the presents under the Christmas tree were from Blaine and he so wished there was. He had told Rachelle to lock away all pictures of Blaine to help him get over him, but now all he wanted was Blaine.

**_'I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby'_**

Blaine thought back to when everyone had asked him what he wanted for Christmas, he had told them he didn't know. In truth what he wanted couldn't be bought, he wanted to be back with Kurt. He looked out side, there was no snow but he didn't care, all Blaine wanted was to Kurt to magically appear underneath the mistletoe.

**_'Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_**

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click'

Kurt looked over to the mistletoe hanging above the door way. "Why did we even put that there?" he asked himself. It just made him depressed because all he could think about is Blaine appearing under it on Christmas day.

_**''Cause I just want you here tonight**__  
__**Holding on to me so tight**__  
__**What more can I do?**__  
__**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**__  
__**You'**_

Kurt got up, sick of the house and the sight of the mistletoe. He went to take a walk to clear his head but outside everyone was so cheerful, the city lit up with Christmas lights, children laughing and happy couples walking around in their own happy bubble.

_**'Oh all the lights are shining**__  
__**So brightly everywhere**__  
__**And the sound of children's**__  
__**Laughter fills the air'**_

Blaine left his house to clear his head but everywhere he looked a new memory of him and Kurt, happy together came to his mind. As he walked he saw choirs going around singing, spreading Christmas joy. Something he couldn't have without Kurt.

**_'And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?'_**

**__**Kurt and Blaine were both out walking, Kurt in new York, Blaine in Ohio, and both had the same song running through their minds.

**_'Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
_**  
**_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby  
_**  
**_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby'_**

* * *

Kurt then took out his phone and did something he swore to himself he would never do again: he called Blaine's number.

Blaine was shocked when he picked up his phone to see that Kurt was ringing him.

* * *

"hello?"

"Blaine." Kurt answered, happy to have heard one word form him

"Kurt!" Blaine thought he was dreaming, Kurt was angry at him and rightly so. "Kurt are you okay?"  
"I'm… I'm just fine are you?"

"yeah, I'm fine"

"Listen" they both said at the same time

"sorry, you first" they said in unison again

"No, no you first." Blaine said

"Listen, Blaine. I can't take it. I can't spend Christmas alone. I'm still in love with you." Kurt told him in a rush

Blaine stood there in the middle if the street, frozen in shock. He could hardly believe his ears."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, had he gotten over him?

"yeah. I still love you too Kurt. I'm so, so sorry I-I don't know what I was thinking I-"

"I know, Blaine. I can forgive you, I think. All I know is I can't spend Christmas without the one I love"

"All I want for Christmas is you, Kurt"

"You're all I want for Christmas too Blaine. So do you wanna come down to new york? Or should I come to Ohio?"

"I'll come to you. Christmas in new york!"

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it :) this was my first glee fanfic. please review if you liked it. Thanx for reading xxxx and happy Christmas (even though it's November :/)**


	2. I'M DREAMING OF A WHITE CHRISTMAS

**Okay so I promised you that If you were nice and reviewed I would post another chapter so here I am turning my one shot into a two shot thanks to Joanie, inlovewithdarrenxcriss6, Jayno and Shamrock1100. Hope you enjoy it, I've left it at a plce where I really just can't continue so there's no 'BUT I NEED MORE' going on. hopefully.**

* * *

I'M DREAMING OF A WHITE CHRISTMAS

Blaine walked up to Rachelle and Kurt's apartment door in New York. He took a deep, calming breath and knocked.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed his face lighting up with joy "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!"

"I would never refuse you anything Kurt!" Blaine assured him, holding back the happy sob that was building up within him

"Who is it, Kurt?" Rachelle's voice came from the kitchen, she then appeared at the door she smiled and said "Oh hey, Blaine!"

"Hi… Rachelle, good to see you."

"You too." She replied, looking from Kurt to Blaine and sensing the awkwardness she took a step back and said "I'll leave you two alone" Then she left to her room

"So." Kurt said to break the awkward silence

"So" Blaine replied. He desperately wanted to break down in tears, apologising down on his knees but he knew it was no good. Kurt had said he can forgive him, he just needed time and so more apologising wasn't going to help.

"Do you want to go ice-skating?" Kurt asked

"Sure!"

Whilst waiting in the line for ice skates Blaine started to sing 'white Christmas' under his breath, just to pass the time. He was dreaming of the Christmases with Kurt, just like the one's they used to know and this song represented that perfectly.

**_'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the tree-tops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleighbells in the snow.'_**

Kurt heard him and couldn't help but sing along.

**_'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
With every Christmas card I write,  
"May your days be merry and bright,  
And may all your Christmases be white".'_**

They now had their skates and were skating around on the ice singing at the top of their voice to each other, there were other couples around them humming along and some even joined in.

**_'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the tree-tops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleighbells in the snow._**

They stood in the middle of the ice rink staring into each others eyes as they sang the last verse of the song in perfect harmony together.

**_'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
With every Christmas card I write,  
"May your days be merry and bright,  
And may all your Christmases be white".'_**

The people around them clapped and cheered but Kurt and Blaine didn't even noticed, they were wrapped in their own little bubble, staring into each others eyes and each only seeing endless pools of love there.

"I'd forgotten how much I loved singing with you." Kurt said

"I missed it." Blaine replied

"I missed _you_" Kurt told him

"I-I missed you too Kurt. You have no idea how much."

"I think I could take a pretty good guess"

Blaine was about to reply when Kurt took him by surprise and Kissed him. It was a passionate Kiss that seemed to go on forever and yet not long enough, both Kurt and Blaine tried to put all their withheld feelings into that one kiss and when they broke apart both where breathless.

"Does that sum up how much I missed you?" Kurt asked, smiling his cute smile that always melted Blaine's heart

"Yeah, I think it did." Blaine replied smiling brighter than he had since Kurt moved to New York "Does this mean we're back together?"

"I'll think about it, I still don't know if I've forgiven you yet."

Blaine was looking down at the ice and his whole face fell

"But… Kurt… Please… you… I" Then He looked up and noticed that Kurt was smiling at him teasingly

"Of course we're back together you big oath! I don't care what you've done I know you won't do it again, because I wont let it come to that. I love you too much to let you go."

Tears brimmed in Blaine's eyes and as he looked into Kurt's eyes he saw tears there too. He knew they were happy tears though. They kissed again and knew that this was part two to their beautiful relationship. Then and there they both knew that they would still be like that in 70-80 years time when they're sitting in an old age home and gushing over their high school sweetheart just like in the notebook only their high school sweet heart will be sitting right next to them.

***75 years later-Ohio senior citizens home***

"… And then there came that wonderful day when we went ice skating in new york, after our big fight." Kurt always called it a big fight and never (EVER) called it a break up "And I was still sort of mad at him so I never expected to sing along with him but I couldn't resist and then we kissed and though we've had our ups and downs we went on to get married and then we adopted our little Ruby and I've never looked back."

"Awe that's so sweet, Kurt. I wish you'd invited me ice-skating I would have took pictures" Rachelle said, taking fin's hand and looking down appreciably at the ring on her withered hand, fin smiled down at her.

"That's nothing to how me and Brit got back together!" Santana said, taking Brittany's hand

"See what you've started Kurt I told you that you should have shut up." Blaine groaned, but he smiled, taking the edge off his words and put his arm around Kurt closing his eyes and thinking about how happy his life had been because he had Kurt, trying to block out Santana's story of hers and Brits life, He knew it only too well since they told the story on a daily basis.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**review!**

**review!**

**review!**

**review!**

**review!**

**I think I got my point across! :) xxx**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
